But your dead
by SpiderPsychoMorph
Summary: Why is Trunks back and who is this mysterious stranger and how dose he know Trunks?


It was a summer day and Bulma and Chi Chi decided to have both families go on vacation to Hawaii which Goku actually agreed wi

It was a summer day and Bulma and Chi Chi decided to have both families go on vacation to Hawaii which Goku actually agreed wi

It was a summer day and Bulma and Chi-Chi decided to have both families go on vacation which Goku actually agreed with…

"NO WAY!!" Vegeta yelled at Goku as he told him about the vacation. "Oh come on Vegeta." Goku begged. "No!!" Vegeta repeated. "Do I have to carry you down stairs?" Goku moaned. "Fuck off Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled. Goku Grabbed Vegeta's arms and pulled them behind his back which got Vegeta furious. "Kakkarot!" "Let go!" Vegeta yelled giving him his death look. Goku just kept his famous grin on his face and searched through some drawers. "Hey Vegeta ya guys have any rope in your guy's house?" "No but we have tranquilizers." Goku said as he found a pack.

Twenty minutes later…..

"What is taking those boys so long?" Bulma asked. Just then Goku passed at the speed of lightning. "Okay let's go!" Goku yelled. "Goku!!" Chi-Chi yelled as she saw the sedated Vegeta that Goku was carrying. "What did you do to him?" Bulma asked. Goku put a grin on again and pulled out a small box of sedatives. "Always be prepared." Bulma rolled her eyes. WHACK "Ow, Chi-Chi what was that for?" Goku complained. Videl and Gohan stood there bored and tired.

Later……

Vegeta was sparring with Goku, Yamcha was getting a tan, Gohan and Piccolo were sitting in a tree talking, Krillin and 18 were playing volleyball and Bulma and Chi-Chi were getting ready to get out of the way as they called everyone for dinner. So that they wouldn't be trampled by Goku, Gohan, when they came in. "Everyone time for dinner!" Goku and Gohan stopped what they were doing and immediately ran into the house. "Here we go again…" Vegeta sighed.

Five minutes later…….

Everyone stared at Goku and Gohan eating. There were dishes stacked all around the picnic table. "Disgusting." Vegeta said with a growl. Vegeta returned to his table for the third time with plates of food, and set them on the table before him. Piccolo, who was sitting across from him, just shook his head. "I'll never understand how you Saiyans can eat so much, and where you all put it." "It's used up right away in fighting," replied Vegeta. "Besides, Namek, I haven't had this good of food in a long time." "Gosh Vegeta how do you know all this Saiyan stuff?" Goku asked. "You imbecile!" "I'm eight years older than you Kakkarot!!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm thirty- nine and you're thirty-one!" Vegeta yelled in Goku's face. "Oh." Goku said and continued eating. "And bone head remember me and you are the last pure blood Saiyans so of course I know a lot about Saiyans including I'm the Prince of all Saiyans too!" They all heard a weak laugh before looking in the direction of the spring close by. There stood the young boy that had come from the future to help them defeat Cell covered in blood from head to toe and it also matted his hair, he had bruises, cuts, gashes, scrapes, scars and a collar around his neck and it was clear that his left leg and his right arm were broken as well as a good number of ribs. "F-Father…" The boy whispered before passing out. Bulma hurried over to Trunks's side. "Come on Trunks snap out of it!" She shrieked. "Some…one help me…" Trunks choked out after he coughed out a mouthful of blood. Then Vegeta flew off to another Island closely followed by Goku. Gohan was trying to stop the bleeding where two ribs had been pulled out of his side. Trunks screamed and screamed trying to get loose of younger Saiyan's grasp. "It buuurrrrnss!!" Trunks screamed. "Trunks I need you to stop squirming." They all looked up when they heard a huge explosion from the island Vegeta had gone to. Trunks screamed in pain some more before passing out again. Trunks laid there motionless. "G-Gohan is he…dead?" Bulma asked shakily. Gohan laid his head down on Trunks's chest and heard a small thump. He looked up and shook his head. "He's probably exhausted from all his struggling. Gohan answered rubbing Trunks's arm. "Let's get him cleaned up and some new clothes and some medical attention." Bulma said running her fingers through Trunks's hair. Then a voice called her name." Bulma and Gohan looked into the shadows of the trees the looked up and saw a man. He had black spiky hair, he also had an outfit that looked like Goku's when he was in his twenties and he had a scar across his right eye. Goku and Vegeta landed next to Bulma, Gohan and Trunks who was resting in his arms. They stared at the strange man. "Who are you…?" Gohan snarled. Goku gave him a look telling him to be quiet. "I bet I have a guess but I don't understand how it could be possible." Goku said smiling. "You're… Gohan aren't you?" He asked walking up to the man who had been eyeing Trunks with concern then he smiled. "Yes, yes I am… I-Its good to see you again dad…" He said embracing him. "I-Its been soo long…" He whispered then looked back at Trunks. He's grown soo much… Future Gohan thought walking over to his old best friend. Future Gohan kneeled over Trunks and stared down at him with eyes mixed with sorrow and concern. Gohan slowly reached out and brushed Trunks's long bangs out of his eyes. Trunks moaned and opened his eyes then what he saw made his eyes shoot open and his mouth drop open. Gohan smiled. "H-hey…Trunks…" Trunks just stared silently. "G-Gohan…?"


End file.
